Weaselheart's Vow
by Braveheart19
Summary: Weaselheart is grief-stricken when his mate dies, but he has a Clan to lead. When he finds out who killed his mate, he goes to extreme measures to make sure the murderer has paid. StarClan warns him that his kit has a shadow over her destiny, and Weaselheart does everything in his power to make sure she knows it. (I will finish this eventually and edit it! This is a past story)


Warrior Cats: Weaselheart's Vow

Weaselheart collapsed in defeat, pushing his nose into Mountainstar's cold fur. "Mountainstar…" He whimpered quietly. The once beautiful she-cat was now dead, her shining silver fur matted with blood. Weaselheart struggled to his paws, feeling a new energy flowing through his paws. "Who did this?" He roared. Every cat around him stopped in horror, even the ShadowClan cats. Mothtail, ShadowClan's medicine cat, let out a yowl of shock and raced over to the dead cat. The usually gentle medicine cat turned on his leader.

"How _dare_ you? You broke the warrior code! Can't you solve your problems without killing for once, you fox-heart?" Mothtail spat, his tail lashing back and forth. Badgerstar's eyes widened. Weaselheart remembered that Mothtail was his son.

Cats stopped fighting and gathered around Mountainstar. For once Badgerstar seemed to be at a loss for words. "I…" Mothtail flicked his tail over Badgerstar's mouth.

"No! You won't be able to come up with an excuse worth a mouse-tail! I've been your medicine cat for many years, and every battle I've seen someone be killed. It's time to stop, Badgerstar. This has gone too far this time." The tom glanced sorrowfully at Weaselheart. "My Clan apologizes. We…" He threw a sharp glance at Badgerstar. "Will be more careful in the future. You may keep the clearing. May StarClan light your path."

Mothtail flicked his tail and left stiffly. ShadowClan glanced at each other, waiting expectantly for Badgerstar to say something. But all the tom did was shake his head and follow his medicine cat slowly. Weaselheart dipped his head, but all he could feel was the grief of losing his love. He could hardly manage to face his cats. "Please…go back to camp. I will bring Mountainstar in a moment." The deputy focused on a black cat, hoping it was Wolfheart. "Lead them back." He didn't respond when Wolfheart bowed his head and gathered them together.

Weaselheart lifted his head and wailed in grief. Why couldn't he save her? Why did she have to die? A faded shape of a cat with stars in her pelt rose from the bloodied body. She shook out her beautiful, shining pelt. "Good-bye, my love. I will wait for you forever." Mountainstar started to fade, but Weaselheart's cry pulled her back.

"No! Badgerstar separated us! It's his fault. Next time if see him…" Weaselheart snarled. A new angry, furious determination ran through his veins. He had a purpose now.

Revenge.

Mountainstar blinked sympathetically. "Weaselheart…" She twitched her tail to her old body. The ThunderClan deputy was digging his claws furiously into her damaged throat, causing fresh blood to spurt out. He flinched as if someone raked his muzzle. "Weasel, lead the Clan. Take care of our kits. And forgive."

The brown tom stepped back. "Forgiveness? Mercy? Badgerstar doesn't deserve a mouse-length of that." He flexed his claws, eager to grind them into Badgerstar's mangy fur. Mountainstar looked away, her starry pelt bristling as if she read his dark thoughts. The beautiful StarClan cat dipped her head and vanished. Weaselheart scrunched his eyes shut, digging his claws into the ground violently.

All the pain, grief, love, forgiveness, kindness, and loss he had ever experienced rose from his throat into one large, torn, hateful roar.

Mothtail gently plucked juniper berries from the prickly bush and added it to his small pile. A cold, freezing breeze suddenly blasted through the trees, almost scattering his precious herbs all over the place. The ShadowClan medicine cat jerked his gaze to the sky. Stormy clouds began to gather above him, rumbling loudly. _It's hardly green-leaf! Why is it so cold already?_ Mothtail sighed heavily. It was going to be a much harder season than usual. The black and white tom gathered the fresh berries together and delicately grabbed them with his jaws.

He padded down the engraved path he had walked many times leading to camp. Mothtail tasted the air a noticed a group of cats going to the ThunderClan border to mark it. They nodded greetings as they passed. Mothtail dipped his head wearily, and his littermate Greeneyes tipped his head curiously. He laid his tail on the deputy's flank and mewed, "I think I stepped on a thorn. I'll catch up." Snowpaw rushed up to him, her bushy tail swinging side to side with worry.

"Do you want me to get it out? Are you okay? Are you sure?" She mewed quickly. Despite the grave weather, Mothtail let out a purr of laughter. Any sane cat could see how much she mooned over Greeneyes.

His littermate shifted his paws, looking away uneasily. "I'll be fine." He muttered. The rest of the patrol shared amused glances, and padded on. Snowpaw cast several anxious glances back at him until they disappeared in the fog. Greeneyes rolled his eyes and shoved Mothtail playfully. "What's up?"

Mothtail hesitated. It wasn't just the weather that bothered him. Would Greeneyes be angry with what he had to say? "It's just…do you think that the battle should've ever happened?"

Greeneyes seemed taken aback. "Do you doubt our leader?" He asked. It wasn't an accusation, just pure curiosity and surprise.

The medicine cat looked away. "The battle was unprovoked. ThunderClan may see it has a reasonless bloody battle." He pointed out carefully. Mothtail wasn't sure where Greeneyes loyalty lay; whether it was to Badgerstar or to him.

His littermate cocked his head. "Silvermask said he had a dream from StarClan that ThunderClan would take over the forest, and we had to battle them in order to stop them. Don't you believe him?" His eyes flickered with uncertainty. Mothtail shook his head.

"No. Darkstar told me the dream was not sent by StarClan."

Greeneyes turned on him. "Why didn't you tell Badgerstar?" He hissed, his black tail twitching angrily.

Mothtail shrunk in his pelt. "I…"

Greeneyes stared at his paws. "I'm gonna go back. You know, patrols and stuff." Mothtail bowed his head, watching Greeneyes stalk away without looking back. Sighing, Mothtail entered the camp.

Badgerstar glared at him through narrowed eyes. Great. To Mothtail's dismay the black muscular tom got on his paws and walked up to him.

"You had no right to call the battle off. Just because you're a medicine cat doesn't mean you can lead us." He paused as if letting the lecture sink in. "You must follow the warrior code too. The leader's word is law."

Mothtail snorted loudly. "You're one to say that!" He sneered. "Who showed no mercy and ordered cats into an unprovoked battle to kill? You."

Badgerstar curled his lip, revealing sharp teeth. "Watch what you say." The mew suddenly seemed forced. Mothtail gasped when his leader started drawing quick, unsteady breaths. His legs twitched uncontrollably and Badgerstar's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Father?!" Mothtail immediately forgot their argument and turned to the nearest cat. "You! Get some thyme and feverfew. Now." He spat out the last word. The apprentice dipped her head and raced into his den.

Mothtail listened to his breathing. It was raspy and gurgling as if full of liquid. _Great StarClan! Respiratory infection._ He then realized how thin Badgerstar was. The black and white tom could count every rib on his body. Badgerstar collapsed to the floor, making strange huffing sounds as he went down.

For the first time in his life Mothtail didn't know what to do. He grabbed a random cat by the shoulders. "You! Get Rosemane, and run like you never have before."

The queen hesitated. "But she's ThunderClan!" She protested meekly. Mothtail hissed and unsheathed his claws, which made the warrior dart from between his shaking paws and run towards ThunderClan territory. The apprentice came back with her mouth stuffed with herbs. Mothtail managed a grateful nod and quickly chewed up the feverfew. He gently slid the herbs into the ShadowClan leader's mouth and added thyme to it. Badgerstar grunted and swallowed the herbs, his breaths getting shorter.

Drawing all the air he could, Mothtail yowled as loud as he could, hoping Rosemane would hear him. "Rosemane!" Other cats crowded around him flattened their ears. After several heartbeats the ShadowClan queen came bursting in, panting with exhaustion. Behind her came Rosemane, and the ThunderClan medicine cat didn't waste any time.

"A heart attack." She mewed gravely. "He's losing a life."

Mothtail was taken aback. "How? He was just fine earlier."

"I don't know. Heart attacks happen at the strangest times, even when a cat is acting completely normal. Does he have any lives left?" Rosemane hissed quickly, her eyes never leaving Badgerstar.

Mothtail hesitated, unsure whether he should tell her how many lives he had left. "Yes."

Rosemane let out a relieved sigh. "Good. He should be alright. But…" Her concerned gaze flicked to his ribs. "Get him something nice and fat, and make sure he eats every single bite." Mothtail bowed his head gratefully.

"Thanks. Is there anything else I need to do?"

Rosemane cocked her head. "You're the medicine cat. You should know." She mewed. Shaking out her fur, and started to leave when a large roar cracked the air. Her eyes flickered with pain. "Weaselheart."

Cats jumped and hissed in surprise, their pelts bristling. Mothtail was torn to see Rosemane acting distant and cold. "Rosemane…" He started. Rosemane glared at him with such hatred he fell silent,

"Don't forget it was ShadowClan that killed Mountainstar. Weaselheart is not happy with your Clan at the moment. And Mothtail…" For a moment she hesitated, as if debating whether to bring something up or not. "Be careful." Mothtail was briefly reminded of their old friendship, when they were at peace with each other and shared new herbs. Rosemane stopped in her tracks when Badgerstar grunted and sat up stiffly. She unsheathed her claws, then quickly sheathed them before anyone could notice.

His eyes were wide with terror. "Such darkness…no StarClan!" He gasped. "Help me!" The wild fire in his eyes told Mothtail he was not fully awake. He rushed to the black tom's side and stroked his head.

"Shh…it's alright. Come back to us." The medicine cat forced out a hoarse purr. Badgerstar whimpered and closed his eyes again. His gaze jerked to Rosemane's amber eyes. "What's happening to him?"  
But Rosemane was already walking away. She stopped and glanced back. "He saw the Dark Forest." She mewed briskly, her tail twitching. Mothtail recoiled when he saw a new emotion in her eyes. Was she _glad_ Badgerstar lost a life? Without looking back, Rosemane stalked away into the shadows of the forest.

Weaselheart dipped his head sorrowfully as Rosemane repeated the traditional words of vigil. "May you find shelter and food where you sleep." She meowed automatically. The deputy narrowed his eyes. _Empty words._ But he hesitated as the medicine cat continued. "Cloudfeather told me many tales of this hero. She saved all the Clans from her mother, Eagleclaw." One of the elders, Fireblaze, dug his claws into the ground at her name. "We will miss her. I will miss her." Rosemane bowed her head.

Weaselheart walked up to her cold silver fur. "I promise your death will not go unavenged. ShadowClan will never forget what they have done." All of his old humor was gone and was replaced by cold, unmerciful determination. "And I will make sure the kits are safe and healthy for the rest of my life." He beckoned the rest of the Clan to say their good byes. Flowerheart nudged his kits toward her.

Redkit lifted his tail. "Mother's just asleep!" He pawed Mountainstar's muzzle. "Come on, wake up!" Mousekit, Woodkit, and Crystalkit followed him, nudging her, begging her to wake up and feed them. Fresh grief filled Weaselheart's body. He quickly wrapped his body around his precious kits.

"I'm so sorry. She died." He rasped. The kits wailed, their cries echoing through the entire forest. But as he nuzzled them, he realized one kit was missing. Weaselheart looked around and saw Bluekit sitting by her mother's bloodied body. He growled softly when he realized Bluekit was simply grooming herself. "Bluekit! Come over here and mourn for our lost leader."

Her intense deep blue gaze finally rested on him, and he had to look away. The silver gray shining fur and the blue eyes were just like Mountainstar's. She looked puzzled. "But she's in StarClan. Mother is with her friends. Why should we be sad?" She squeaked. Weaselheart drew a deep breath to calm himself. She was just a kit. Bluekit had never experienced a cat dying before.

"Bluekit, when a cat of our Clan dies, we mourn for them. It's tradition, or a way of honoring them." Weaselheart said slowly. Bluekit hesitated, then eventually dipped her head and gazed and the sunset, her eyes flickering with brief respect.

Wolfheart padded up to him. "We shall sit vigil for her tonight." He mewed hoarsely. Weaselheart snorted. _Of course we are mouse-brain. I'm not letting a single cat go to sleep tonight. She deserves that much._ He bit back a sharp retort but didn't flinch away when his son laid his tail on his flank.

Mousekit looked up at Wolfheart with sad eyes. "Why did she die?" The brown kit sobbed, her shoulders heaving. Weaselheart licked her head with strong, rhythmic strokes. Her whimpers quieted but the kits still gazed at him, eager for an answer. "There was a battle with ShadowClan. Badgerstar killed her through cold blood." He couldn't help the hint of a growl that slid into his voice. The kits shivered.

Redkit stood up straighter. "You're going to get revenge, right? He squeaked, his yellow eyes wide.

Weaselheart hesitated. "I don't know yet. All that matters now is Mountainstar." To his relief they didn't question him. What is actually logical to go and attack when his cats were all injured in some way? Weaselheart sat up and stared at the stars, full of grief for the loss of his mate. Littlenose yawned obnoxiously and stretched.

"Do we have to sit vigil? I just did last night for my warrior name. I'm exhausted." She complained, siting on her haunches with a thump. Weaselheart kept himself from clawing off her small nose.

Scrunching his eyes shut, Weaselheart opened his mouth to speak. But Wolfheart was first. "Littlenose! I would expect more from my old apprentice. Show more respect to your lost leader." He hissed angrily. Littlenose muttered something to Toadpaw and he shifted his paws and shook his head.

Weaselheart leaned closer to hear. "It wasn't like she was that great of a leader anyway." The new warrior murmured. The brown tom instinctively sprang onto her without hesitation and unsheathed his claws. Littlenose squeaked in terror. Weaselheart ignored the squeals of pain as he dug into her mangy pelt. He heard an echoed voice somewhere in his mind. _Don't do this, my love. I expect more of you._ Mountainstar's mew rang in his ears. He stiffened and yowled in distress. The brown tom was shoved aside by Wolfheart. His son pinned him to the ground with such force that Weaselheart thought he saw StarClan. Wolfheart curled his lip, revealing sharp teeth.

Weaselheart attempted to push him off with his hind paws but Wolfheart was too heavy. Still in a daze, the brown tom tried swiping at his son's muzzle but Wolfheart didn't even flinch as blood dripped from his mouth. "Don't you dare, Weaselheart. What would Mountainstar think?" All the trust and loyalty Wolfheart ever had in Weaselheart vanished.

The deputy realized that Wolfheart's loyalty was to the Clan, not to him. Exhausted, Weaselheart gave a defeated whimper and fell limp. Wolfheart stepped away cautiously, his eyes still side glancing at Weaselheart in case he attacked again. Rosemane rushed up to them with no emotion in her eyes. "Do not disturb our vigil with a useless quarrel, Weaselheart." She narrowed her eyes. "Remember well that StarClan hasn't given you your nine lives yet." Weaselheart jerked up. Was she _threatening_ him? Was his daughter saying StarClan might not give him his nine lives?

He curled his lip. "Then StarClan would be breaking the warrior code. I was deputy, so I am leader now. Watch what you say, Rosemane." He hissed softly. Weaselheart flicked his tail, telling Rosemane to go heal Littlenose. Wolfheart gently padded up to Weaselheart, his gray paws making no sound as he flew across the clearing.

The gray tom hesitantly leaned against Weaselheart relaxing his stiff muscles. The deputy stiffened, but forced himself to loosen and relished in Wolfheart's warm fur. For the moment they were at peace with one another, staring at the stars quietly. Weaselheart pushed his skirmish with Littlenose out of his mind and focused on a new star that appeared in the dark blue sky. To him, it seemed brighter than the rest of them. _Is that Mountainstar? I know you can't hear me, but I love you. How will I lead this Clan without you?_ Weaselheart shifted into a more comfortable position. He couldn't ignore the fact that he was growing old. He was by far the oldest deputy in all the Clans. Weaselheart sighed. He had been with Mountainstar since she was a warrior, and that was many, many moons ago. But he still had to lead.

He would do it for Mountainstar.

Wolfheart nudged him. He was eyeing the brightening star. "Do you suppose that's Mother?" He murmured, his tail resting on Weaselheart's back. Weaselheart was aware Wolfheart had put aside the recent dispute to comfort him.

"I should hope so. Nothing could keep Mountainstar down for long." A quiet, wise voice came from behind them. Weaselheart turned around to Mountainstar's father, Lightningfoot. The large tom joined them, all their pelts pressed together. _We are all joined together. We're kin._ Grandfather, father, and son watched the sky intently together, grief welling up in their eyes. Flowerheart comforted the kits to quiet whimpers. Rosemane looked on with emotionless eyes, her tail twitching every heartbeat. Weaselheart turned away and stared at Mountainstar's motionless body, feeling a new energy surge through him.

 _Badgerstar will pay. He will pay with blood._

Weaselheart stretched his aching limbs and could no longer see the stars that had once speckled the sky. He watched as the elders dragged her light body into the ditch. Her fur was a matted dark gray, not the beautiful shining silver he was used to. Rosemane padded up to him softly. "Father, you must go to get your nine lives. Our Clan needs you."

Weaselheart bit back a sharp retort. "Okay." He forced out the words. Why did he feel like he was betraying his mate's memory by moving on? Shaking out his fur, the brown tom headed for Rosemane's medicine den for traveling herbs. Rosemane's apprentice, Cardinalpaw, had his tail curled around his nose as he snored loudly. Despite the recent events, Weaselheart gave a small purr of amusement. He twitched his tail right above Cardinalpaw's nose, causing him to sneeze and roll on his back. Weaselheart rolled his eyes but then realized something. Cardinalpaw had been asleep during the vigil! Trying to keep his voice calm, Weaselheart leaned over. "Why was he sleeping last night?"

Rosemane met his gaze calmly. "My apprentice helped Rainclouds give birth last night. He was exhausted. Cardinalpaw felt terrible but he promised to do it tonight." She mewed briskly. "Here are the traveling herbs you need." She nudged a pawful of green leaves and stems towards him. He curled his lip slightly in disgust but managed to choke down the slimy, bitter herbs. Rosemane's whiskers twitched. Was she laughing at him? Weaselheart shook out his fur again. His daughter beckoned him with her striped tail and padded out the entrance of the camp. Weaselheart followed Rosemane into the dense birch forest. Perhaps Bluekit was right. Perhaps they needed to move on. Mountainstar _was_ in StarClan. She was safe.

Shock rippled through Weaselheart's pelt at his own thoughts. How dare he even consider forgetting her? He would never move on until Badgerstar had perished. Why was he listening to a kit? Rosemane shot him a curious look but continued on, stepped on twigs and sharp stone. She stopped in her tracks and mewed quietly, "WindClan."

The ThunderClan deputy nodded in understanding. Birdstar, the leader of WindClan, was not acting kindly toward ThunderClan. They would have to be careful when moving through their territory. Rosemane took one paw-step across the border when a sneering voice called out, "Well, what do we have here? ThunderClan cats trespassing again?" A long, stiff brown tail rose from the bushes, and Weaselheart sighed when he realized it was Birdstar with a large patrol.

"What good luck." He muttered under his breath.

Birdstar glared at him. "Take one more step on our side of the border, and we'll rip you to shreds." Her warriors unsheathed their claws eagerly, and Weaselheart was easily outnumbered.

The brown tom tried to stay calm. "I am going to receive my nine lives. Please let us pass on our way to the Highstones, Birdstar." Weaselheart dipped his head politely. For a moment Birdstar hesitated.

The moment was gone. "No! You are simply tricking us so you can hunt on our territory! You cannot cross, or you will die!" She screeched. Rosemane lifted her head boldly.

"Would you dare harm a medicine cat, and forbid a leader from getting his nine lives? StarClan will be angry about this." She warned. Birdstar looked away, but shook her head violently.

"Go away!" The WindClan leader yowled. Rosemane looked back at Weaselheart desperately. He said nothing but beckoned Rosemane to follow him back onto their territory. WindClan gave yowls of triumph as they left. Weaselheart flattened his ears to make the sounds go away. Rosemane scrunched her claws into the dry leaves on the ground.

"They had no right! What will we do?" Rosemane blurted out.

Weaselheart glared at the WindClan border. "The Gathering is tonight. I will mention this to all the Clans." His gaze hardened and he headed back home without waiting for another word.

Wolfheart recoiled in surprise as Weaselheart reported the news to the Clan. Yells of outrage rose from them, and he waited for them to die down. "Will you report it at the Gathering?" Owlwhisker prompted. Liontail nodded in agreement, his tail twitching furiously. Weaselheart nodded immediately. Some of the cats relaxed, but Wolfheart was still on his paws.

"This is ridiculous! How dare they?" He yowled. Weaselheart gave him a warning glance before continuing.

"I must also appoint a deputy." He looked around at the group of cats. Which one was actually worthy of the position? "I will talk with my senior warriors first." Nodding to the older cats, Weaselheart entered his den. Treespots was the first to come in, his fur rippling uneasily. Weaselheart was aware that he had loved her before she went off as a rogue, and that love was still there. But at least the warrior seemed to accept Mountainstar's choice and remain loyal to the Clan. Owlwhisker and Liontail followed, with Patchedbelly right on their paws.

Weaselheart sat down with his tail curled around him. "I need your advice." He began. "I don't know who to pick."

Owlwhisker twitched his ear. "You aren't just picking second in command. You might be picking the future leader too." He pointed out.

Liontail flexed his claws. "You need senior warrior. Someone who has expierenced battles and blood, and has a taste for fights. He must be loyal to his Clan only, and follows the warrior code in all things." Weaselheart cocked his head in surprise. Liontail had never expressed much passion in anything before.

Owlwhisker looked concerned. "Sometimes there are things that reach far beyond the warrior code." He murmured. Liontail snarled softly but didn't reply. Weaselheart gazed at him thoughtfully. Liontail was by far one of the best fighters he had. Perhaps he needed Liontail's strength.

Patchedbelly narrowed her eyes. "This cat will need to be calm and doesn't freak out during emergencies." The white and brown she-cat licked her forepaw slowly. Cheetahtail murmured her agreement.

Weaselheart dipped his head gratefully. "Thank you. You can go now." Gradually the cats dispersed. Before leaving Liontail caught Weaselheart's eye and gave a small nod, as if accepting the role of deputy already. He didn't want someone who was cocky, but Liontail was a strong warrior. What about Owlwhisker? Or Wolfheart? Weaselheart curled up in his nest, feeling lonelier than ever before.

"Weaselheart? Come on, it's almost moonhigh, my love." For moment Weaselheart thought it was the silky, rich voice of his mate, but it was immediately replaced by Wolfheart. The brown tom staggered to his paws and padded out without a reply.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highrock!" He called. Cats came out of their dens curiously, awaiting his news. Weaselheart gazed at his chosen cat. "I have decided." He paused for a second. "Owlwhisker will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Owlwhisker was taken aback. "Me?" He squeaked, his voice high and cracked in surprise. Weaselheart nodded. "I'm…honored to have this position. I never expected…" His eyes were wide with delight and shock, and Weaselheart noticed this was why he liked Owlwhisker so much. He never suspected it would be him. Warriors gathered around him, calling the new deputy's name loudly and nudging him playfully. He was a good choice. "Now it is time for the Gathering. Littlepaw and Foxpaw will go tonight." The apprentices exchanged happy glances and held their tails high.

He chose the warriors who were coming with him and left. Weaselheart followed the path that cats had created many seasons ago before he was even born. To think that ancient cats had walked the very path he was on astonished him, and gave Weaselheart a new respect for their ancestors. The brown tom stopped as they reached the Twoleg log. Suddenly Rosemane let out a gasp of shock. The roaring river was completely frozen! Weaselheart made no sound as he stumbled across the thin log, no daring to look down. He smelled WindClan in the distance, and a growl rose from his throat. Rosemane threw him a warning glance, her fur standing on end. Gracefully jumping onto the high branch, he glanced at the cats below.

WindClan was already gathered, muttering greetings to a few ThunderClan warriors. Birdstar was grooming her ear slowly. She only blinked when Weaselheart arrived. He flattened his ears but forced himself to keep calm. He relaxed a bit when Oceanstar came, her tail waving playfully. The gray cat was young, but so far had made a decent leader.

"Hello! It appears SkyClan is late." She observed gazed down curiously at the ShadowClan cats. Badgerstar simply grunted, and Weaselheart kept himself from clawing his throat out. The black tom avoided his eyes.

"Actually, we're here." A gentle voice came from behind Oceanstar. Rockstar dipped her head and sat on a thick, rusty scented branch. If she noticed the hostility between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, she didn't mention it. "Let's begin. Weaselheart? Is Mountainstar alright?"

Weaselheart dipped his head. "I am sorry to say that Mountainstar lost her last life in a battle from ShadowClan." Badgerstar growled at the anger and hostility in his tone. "I am now ThunderClan's leader.

Rockstar's shoulders drooped. "She was a noble leader." Sad murmurs swept across all the Clans, even ShadowClan. Oceanstar nodded solemnly. "Have you received your nine lives?" Weaselheart cast her a questioning look, silently asking if he could give his report first. Rockstar gave a small nod.

He stepped forward. "It is an honor to be among you all. First, we have two new litters of kits. Our Clan is thriving. Earlier today…" He glared at Birdstar. "I asked permission to cross WindClan territory to the Highstones with my medicine cat, and I met claws and sharp teeth. What do you have to say?" Weaselheart bared his teeth at Birdstar, and she met his gaze defiantly.

Yowls came from all the Clans, even WindClan was looking uncomfortable. Badgerstar raised his head. "You should not have gone against the warrior code, Birdstar. StarClan will be angry. Besides, Weaselheart is a noble cat. You should trust him not to steal your prey." Weaselheart was taken aback. Badgerstar was the last cat he expected to support him. "Tomorrow you will let him pass."

Birdstar curled her lip. "You have no right to tell me what to do." She snarled. She crouched, but didn't spring at anyone. But despite her defiance, the lean WindClan leader seemed a little embarrassed. "But, you have my permission to cross." She spat out the last sentence.

Weaselheart dipped his head. "I am concerned about the weather. It's not even leaf-fall, and look at what's happening! The river is frozen!" Cats murmured uneasily. Rockstar twitched her tail in agreement.

Oceanstar cocked her head. "RiverClan is thriving. We have a new apprentice, Whirlpaw!" She waited patiently as the Clans called his name. The silver she-cat's gaze grew unusually serious. "With it growing cold all of the sudden, we will need to expand our territory to feed ourselves." She threw an uncomfortable glance at Weaselheart, obviously trying to push down her respect for him and put her Clan first. _Oceanstar was attempting to warn me, in a way. I think she's going to take Sunningrocks soon._ The brown tom narrowed his eyes, hostility flickering in his amber gaze. Soft growls arose from ThunderClan.

Liontail jumped up. "Try expanding your territory, fish-breath! You can't even fight a blind old badger." Oceanstar flattened her ears but stood her ground. A thin wisp of a cloud started to drift towards the moon.

"Enough! Liontail, shut up!" Owlwhisker hissed, cuffing the senior warrior as if he were an apprentice. Liontail muttered something angrily in his ear, and Owlwhisker gazed at him thoughtfully. What had the orange tabby said?

As Birdstar made her report, Weaselheart glanced around at the cats below. They seemed far away, as if symbolizing that he would now be apart from them forever. He realized that many of the warriors were very thin, their ribs showing beneath their short forest fur. "WindClan is strong." There was a strange edge to Birdstar's voice, and Weaselheart couldn't quite identify it. Other cats noticed too, and they gave each other uneasy murmurs. Liontail glared furiously at Birdstar, his tail high behind him. Birdstar met his glare boldly. Weaselheart sighed as the tension cracked the air. Why couldn't they just meet in peace? The brown tom jumped down from the tree, feeling less respect for the other Clans than before.

"Come on, touch the pool with your nose." Rosemane mewed impatiently. Weaselheart stared at the giant pool; full of clear water and shining stars. It almost looked as if the stars were actually buried beneath the rippling waves.

Weaselheart bit back a sharp retort and hesitantly leaned down to the sparkling Moonpool. WindClan had finally let them pass, though he knew it wouldn't take much to feel WindClan claws down his back. He pushed Clan rivalry to the back of his mind and focused on the image of Mountainstar. His vision suddenly blurred, and Weaselheart appeared in a beautiful moor. The grass seemed to be almost shining, while rabbits preyed on plants as if they didn't see him. The muscular brown tom became choked up when he saw Mountainstar. Her pelt shimmered with flaming stars, and her eyes seemed to shine with the depths of the ocean. She was beautiful.

"My love." She touched noses with him delicately, her tail twining with his. She smelled of the sky, the forest, and the cold rocks below. "It is time to receive your nine lives." She glanced around, memory flickering in her blue eyes. "When I came here, I was worried StarClan had never revived. But I was wrong. It thrived again." She shook her head, then stepped back.

"I give you a life of forgiveness. Use it well to have mercy on those who have wronged you, and to see past their mistakes." Mountainstar touched his nose once more, and shock as sudden as a lightning bolt raced through him. Pain numbed his whole body, and for a moment he almost collapsed. Images of cats tearing out the throats of others overwhelmed him until he could scent death and blood. If only those cats had forgiven and saw past their noses. No one would die! Weaselheart shook out his fur, remembering Badgerstar. _This is different! He doesn't deserve mercy!_ Mountainstar's eyes flickered with doubt, as if she read his thoughts. The numbing gradually went away and Weaselheart shifted his paws to test them. Mountainstar started to pad away, her eyes full of longing. The ThunderClan leader wanted to beg her to stay, but something kept him quiet.

A new starry figure appeared out of the distance. It was Littlestar! "Mother! I thought I would never see you again." He cried. The light brown cat rubbed his cheek affectionately.

"I was never really gone. I give you a life of trust." She paused, pain welling in her eyes for a heartbeat. "Use it well to know who to trust and who in not worthy." Weaselheart knew she was thinking of the time she had trusted Eagleclaw and sided with her in the Final Battle. Eagleclaw had betrayed her and attempted to kill her, but Littlestar ran away to find Weaselheart and Mountainstar. As the new life swept into him, a sharp, painful spasm jolted his whole body. He gritted his teeth in pain and if felt like his pelt was on fire. Finally it ebbed, and it left Weaselheart panting with exhaustion. Littlestar dipped her head, then fell into line with other StarClan cats. Rosemane pressed against his pelt comfortingly. How could he survive seven more lives?

A beautiful blue she-cat appeared out of the mist, her pelt shining brightly. She wasted no time. "This life is for your belief in StarClan. Use it to comfort the panicked of your Clan, and always know we will be by your side." A shadow crossed her face that Weaselheart was unable to read. _Bluestar._ Somehow he remembered her name as if he had spoken it a thousand times.

Before she gave him the life, Weaselheart pulled away. "I remember you! You were the one who was betrayed by Tigerclaw, weren't you?" She flinched but held his gaze steadily.

"Yes, I was. But I found Firestar and saved the Clans." She hissed. Weaselheart dipped his head in acceptance, surprised by her sudden outburst. Bluestar must have been extremely sensitive about it, seeing the anger and pain in her gaze as she shoved her muzzle into his face. The blue she-cat pushed her nose very hard against Weaselheart's mouth.

The brown tom was not prepared for the shock and pain of this life. He invisioned a peaceful energy that would soothe his sore body, reminding him that StarClan would always guide him. He scrunched his eyes shut as seething pain overcame him. He gritted his teeth as flames hit his short brown pelt, and images of ghostly cats overwhelmed his mind. They were staring at him with solemn, wise eyes. A burning warmth spread through him. He felt the presence of warm pelts pressing against him, walking by his side the whole way. _I will never be alone._ Bluestar dipped her head, then stepped into the line of cats.

A new cat appeared to the moor, her light blue pelt shining in the moonlight. He could hardly believe what he saw. "Bluegrass? Mountainstar told me about you! You were…" The she-cat whipped her tail across his mouth, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Hello, Weaselheart. It is good to see you. I give you the life of the elders." She paused, letting the surprise sink in. "Listen to the old of your Clan. Learn from their stories and mistakes." He let this life sink in, drinking in all of Bluegrass's spirit. He felt courage, loyalty, love, and more feelings than he could ever imagine. His bones became achy and creaky, then suddenly burst with a new energy. He dipped his head gratefully. Mountainstar rubbed Bluegrass's muzzle affectionately.

"Here is a life of humor. Use it to brighten your Clanmates day. This will help you in times of darkness." A black tom appeared from the horizon, his handsome long fur neatly groomed. Mischief danced in the tom's eyes, and it took a second for Weaselheart to recognize who it was.

"Moonstar!" He yowled happily, diving toward him. Moonstar lifted his paw to stop him. He cocked his head. "How does humor help with winning battles or feeding your Clan?"

"We will walk in many dreams together." He touched noses with the brown tom. A strange happiness filled his pelt like warm sunshine. Weaselheart's tail tingled as he heard the rumbles of amused and laughing purrs all around him. There was more to life than just hunting and fighting. Moonstar nudged him playfully and fell into line with the rest of the cats.

A large tom named Lionheart gave him a life of patience, so he would always think about his options wisely before making a decision, because it would affect his whole Clan. Thrushfeather, who died in the Final Battle, offered him the life of kindess. Weaselheart relished in that life. A warm joy spread through him as if he were warming himself.

A mysterious cat appeared out of the bushes. His brown rusty pelt rippled with the muscles beneath. His large amber eyes seemed to stare into Weaselheart's soul. "This is the life of doing what is right. Always do your best, and strive to complete your goals." A name crossed the brown tom's mind. _Dustpelt._ The information being uncovered simply looking at Dustpelt was almost too much.

Dustpelt was a tom who lived back when Bluestar and Firestar ruled ThunderClan. He sneered and taunted Firestar when he became a Clan cat, saying the orange tom was too soft for a warrior's life. But in the end, Dustpelt did what he thought was right and accepted Firestar as leader by the warrior code, despite his opinion. Weaselheart nodded in understanding. Killing Badgerstar was right. It would be justified. The life swept into him quickly, and Weaselheart thought he was ready after the easy lives he had recently received. It stung him like a sharp nettle, pain numbing his legs and head. A dreadful loneliness he could hardly bare overcame his body, causing Weaselheart to fall to his knees. Dustpelt blinked with sympathy and walked away.

He staggered to his paws, relieved that the pain was starting to ebb away. Weaselheart flattened his ears. Who would give him the last life? A pretty she-cat appeared behind him. Her short ears and brown fur were strange and different from the other StarClan cats. "Who are you?

A voice rumbled loudly. "I am Half Moon, or the First Stone Teller." Her mew seemed to shake the moor. "I give you a life of love. Love each of your Clanmates the same, and die to protect them as if they were your own kits." Half Moon's pelt was ghostly against her surroundings. Was she an ancient cat? Weaselheart dipped his head respectfully as Half Moon touched her soft nose to his. He was pushed over, blood roaring in his ears; wails of dying kits echoed in his mind until he could not think. Weaselheart felt a huge surge of protection to protect his Clan and his pride. Was this what a mother felt like?

The brown tom staggered on his paws, still dizzy. Half Moon lifted her head proudly. Mountainstar joined her, and they yowled in unison, "We hail you by your new name. Weaselstar!"

Every StarClan cat seemed to echo their mew. "Weaselstar, Weaselstar!" Weaselstar lifted his chin proudly, the tip of his tail twitching. Mountainstar rubbed his cheek, purring loudly. "Come walk with me." Her ghostly silver pelt sparkled in the starlight sky. Weaselstar wiggled in anticipation to be with his mate again. Rosemane finished yowling his new name cocked her head curiously. Mountainstar beckoned her as well, and the ThunderClan leader flattened his ears in disappointment.

The silver she-cat led them to a beautiful lake, the exact same territory as home, but somehow it seemed brighter and greener. It had a different beauty that made Weaselstar stop in his tracks in awe. The clear water rippled in small waves against the soft shore, and he could hear nothing but the soothing movement of the lake. Mountainstar pressed against him and turned around to face her family. "I could not be prouder of either of you." She purred, her deep blue eyes shining. "But one of our kits has a shadow over her fate."

Weaselstar recoiled. "That's impossible! Our kits will be loyal above all things!" Mountainstar shot him a warning glance.

"It is Bluekit. She has a gift, but she could use it for right or wrong. Guide her to the light, my loves." Mountainstar dipped her head. Her pelt started to fade, as well as the lake.

Rosemane looked away. "Let's go." Weaselstar glared at her fiercely, but to his frustration she did not react. Mountainstar's quivering tail brushed her mate's flank, then disappeared. Rosemane closed her eyes as they appeared against the Moonpool once more. Weaselstar rose from his uneasy slumber and stretched out his stiff limbs, still tasting a whiff of StarClan in the air. He shook his head in awe at the thing he had just witnessed. He felt fuller than before, as if he had just eaten a large piece of prey.

Rosemane twitched her tail. "We'd better be getting home." The concern in her eyes told Weaselstar she was worried about Bluekit's future too. _Could my own kit betray me?_

Mothtail yawned and blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He looked around his den, and something didn't seem right. His eyes widened when he saw a silver kit with deep blue eyes staring at him. _Bluekit?_ He recognized the silver stripes and the eyes to be just like her mother.

The kit stared at him for a moment. "I have a shadow over my destiny." She growled, unsheathing tiny sharp claws. "StarClan doesn't trust me, do they?" Bluekit suddenly launched at him, knocking over all his herbs.

Mothtail winced and yowled as she dug into his shoulders. "Of course they trust you! Please, Bluekit!" He tried to grab her by the scruff, but the silver kit dodged and aimed swift bites at his legs.

She twisted and sprang at his throat, hissing furiously. Mothtail wailed for help, but the blood loss made him lightheaded. The last thing he saw was Bluekit raising a forepaw to finish him.

Then everything went dark.

The ShadowClan medicine cat screamed and jumped out of his nest. Relief washed over him as he realized it was just a dream. He collapsed to the ground, thanking StarClan over and over that they hadn't taken him yet. Snowpaw rushed in, her fur bushed out like a rabbit. She arched her back and mewed loudly, "What's the matter?"

Mothtail shook his head in disbelief. It had felt so real. He had felt the blood gushing from his wounds, the echo of Bluekit's mew, and the sunlight rising into his den. The medicine cat jerked his head around, feeling calmer realizing the wounds weren't there. His patched fur was clean and free of sticky blood.

"Mothtail!" Snowpaw licked his ear. "What's wrong?" Her worried mew broke his thoughts.

"Sorry. It was just a bad dream." He muttered.

Snowpaw snorted. "It sounded like you were being clawed to death!" Mothtail shuddered. That was too close to the truth. She flicked her tail onto his flank. "Was it from StarClan?"

"I don't know." He cried. "I was killed! By a kit!" He blurted out the dream before he could stop himself. Snowpaw stiffened and gazed at him in horror.

"Was it a certain kit?" She stuttered, as if she thought the kit would come at any moment. Mothtail hesitated. Was it right to share with Snowpaw the secrets StarClan had decided to give him?

"I need to think about this before I do anything about it." He meowed carefully, scraping his claws against the cold stone of his den. Snowpaw continued to gaze at him questioningly. Mothtail began to grow irritated for some reason. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like mooning after Greeneyes?" He snapped, flattening his ears.

The white she-cat flinched away, and her tail twitching. "I do not moon over any cat!" She hissed, fury glittering in her gaze. Mothtail looked away, guilt finding its way into his pelt. Snowpaw swatted the air as if hitting someone, than stalked off with her tail stuck in the air. He hissed in frustration. What was wrong with him?

Badgerstar raced in, his fur bushed as well. "Are you alright? It sounded like a badger shredded you!" He exclaimed. Mothtail felt touched by his unusual concern.

"I'm fine, okay?" His tone was edgier than he had intended. Badgerstar gazed at him curiously. The black tom brushed his pelt briefly, then left without any questions. He stalked out of his den with stiff limbs, ignoring the brambles that caught his pelt. He guessed what a sight he must have been, with ruffled fur and wide, scared eyes. The gazes of his Clanmates all fell on him, and Mothtail shifted his paws uncomfortably.

A dark tabby came up, his eyes flickering with curiosity. "You okay?"

Irritation pricked Mothtail's pelt once more. "Of course I am! Stop being so worried, you mouse-brain!" He snarled, curling his lip. The tom flinched back, surprised. More cats started to gather around him, mewing comments of shock and concern.

He pushed his way through them, ignoring the meows of protest. _Why are cats so nosy and pushy?_ Mothtail rolled his eyes and trotted into the exit.

The black and white tom smoothed his spiky fur and announced firmly, "I'm going to ThunderClan." Mothtail padded away without waiting for a reply. As he walked across the shadowed valley, dread filled his paws like cold stones.

Was the dream a vision, or merely a reflection of his troubled thoughts? Was StarClan telling him a _kit_ kill him? Or was it symbolizing something else? He hissed in surprise as he stepped on a large, thin thorn. _This is going to be a bad day._ Mothtail licked his white paw until the blood when down, then winced as he tugged it out. The thorn fell to the ground with a soft thud. He inspected it closer. It glowed silver in the sunlight somehow. _Bluethorn._ He recoiled back as the image of an adult cat just like Mountainstar appeared in his mind. What in the world was StarClan trying to tell him?

A panicked yowl interrupted his thoughts. "ThunderClan is attacking!" Mothtail stopped in his tracks. He had not expected this for a moon of gathering herbs. He ran with all his might back to camp, ignoring the twigs that caught his pelt. _Cobwebs, marigold, horsetail, juniper berries…_ He ran through all the remedies in his head, stumbling into the camp. He yowled in shock as two patrols full of determind ThunderClan cats rushed in, wasting no time in attack. Mothtail flattened his ears as a battle cry rose.

Badgerstar staggered out of his den. "Weaselheart! What are you doing?" His eyes widened as Weaselstar sprang, landing on top of Badgerstar.

Weaselstar's fur was puffed out like a puffer fish. "It's Weasel _star._ And now it is time to have my revenge." He choked on the last few words. Mothtail glanced desperately at Rosemane, who was plastering cobwebs on a shallow cut on her patient. She jerked up, her gaze cold and distant. The contact only lasted a moment, but it was enough to make time stop for Mothtail. He flinched as though she had raked his muzzle. _She hates me._ The thought made him stagger. _Why do I care so much? I should be helping my Clanmates._ But something held him there. Rosemane's coldness hurt too much. _Maybe you care for her more than you should._ Mothtail's pelt bristled uncomfortably and shook his head violently. He needed to focus! He grabbed the marigold from his herb store and trotted to his first patient. It was Snowpaw. One of her eyes was swelling up, blood streaming down her face. But the angry, determined glint still remained in her remaining eye. Mothtail scrunched his eyes shut. It was likely she would never see out of that eye again.

"Go to my den." He ordered briskly. The black and white tom avoided two battling cats, their gaze locked. Snowpaw huffed and limped to his den, grunting with effort. Suddenly everything went silent. Cats stared in horror as Weaselstar stood triumphantly over Badgerstar's body. His neck was red with blood. _Oh please, StarClan. Don't let that be his last life._ Unlike most medicine cats, he was uncertain of how many lives he had. Mothtail raced to his father desperately. He had his mouth open in shock, as if he himself had not expected this savagery. Badgerstar twitched and gasped for air. Mothtail thanked StarClan in relief. Weaselstar raised his head.

"Justice has been achieved. We leave you in peace." He dipped his head to Mothtail, then gathered his cats. Greeneyes spat at their feet.

Eagletalon rushed out of the nursery. "The kits and elders are safe!" Relief filled her mew.

Weaselstar looked almost offended. "You think we would hurt your elders and kits? ThunderClan is more honorable than that." He replied.

Badgerstar looked up weakly, hate burning in his gaze. "So honorable that you attack our camp in the middle of the day unexpected, and blind Snowpaw?" He wheezed. Weaselstar jerked in surprise. He must not have known Snowpaw was injured that bad.

The brown tom swiveled his ears in the direction of Mothtail. A she-cat shuffled her paws awkwardly. Weaselstar narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry! I was trying to cuff her ear, but then she suddenly raised her head and before I knew it, I had scratched her eye!" The striped orange cat bowed her head in shame. Badgerstar's gaze softened slightly. Mothtail looked at the she-cat. She looked like a newly-made apprentice. Perhaps it was just a simply mistake.

"Leave." Badgerstar snarled suddenly, curling his lip. "Now."

Weaselstar nodded, then beckoned ThunderClan away from their camp. He threw one more sneering look at Badgerstar, and left with his tail high.

"Arrogant furball." Greeneyes muttered under his breath, his flank heaving from exhaustion. "He's so full of himself."

Mothtail nuzzled his brother's cheek, and to his delight he didn't pull away. _I have my brother back._ He looked at the entrance and a small stab of hurt jabbed his belly. He shook out his pelt. _Stop acting like a mouse-brain! Rosemane is just another cat, you stupid furball._ The ShadowClan medicine cat treaded into his den with heavy paws, knowing that Snowpaw awaited him.

Weaselstar raised his head to meet his Clanmates eager gazes. None of them had received major wounds, and their eyes were bright with triumph. Lightningfoot flexed his claws, gazing at the sky. _Maybe he finally found peace._ The elder had asked to go, begging to honor Mountainstar's memory one more time. Weaselstar couldn't refuse his mate's father. So Lightningfoot had gone with the strength of LionClan, despite his age. "Clanmates, we have avenged Mountainstar's death. Let us celebrate with a feast!" He yowled, flinging a fat rabbit to Lightningfoot. The elder blinked at him, his eyes full of wisdom. The cats cheered and gathered around the fresh-kill, their tails twitching happily. Weaselstar jumped down from the Highrock. He ducked under the brambles and entered the nursery, warmth filling his pelt when he saw his precious kits. Mousekit raised his head.

"Father!" He mewed. The dusty kit nuzzled Weaselstar affectionately. Three more kits joined him, purring loudly.

Bluekit yawned and stretched. "Hello." She mewed briskly. The silver she-cat groomed her forepaw and stroked it against her ear casually. It was like Mountainstar had never died.

Flowerheart, the queen nursing the kits, blinked at them affectionately. "They are ready to eat prey now." He cocked his head. Had that much time passed? The cream she-cat snorted in amusement. "They're already three moons old, you know." Weaselstar shook his head. He needed to spend as much time with them as he could. Bluekit stared at him curiously with wide, deep blue eyes. They were just like Mountainstar's.

A fresh wave of grief almost overwhelmed Weaselstar. It was like looking at Mountainstar as a kit. Bluekit seemed undisturbed. "I love squirrel. It tastes like the forest and it's so juicy…" The kit looked on wistfully, flexing her claws as if she were hunting. She continued to groom her paw slowly. Woodkit stood up.

"I don't want yucky fur and feathers! I want milk." He hissed, his tiny fur bristling in small spikes. Flowerheart rolled her eyes in amusement. Redkit nudged him playfully.

"It can't be that bad, Woodkit. After all, you aren't much different. You're all fur!" He teased.

The brown kit knocked him over. "Tell that to my face!" He growled playfully, somersaulting over Redkit. Mousekit joined in the fight, mewling loudly. Bluekit stared at them curiously, then glanced at Flowerheart.

"Can I go to the elders' den?" She mewed hopefully. Flowerheart nodded. Bluekit flicked her tail happily and darted out the nursery without another word, shaking the brambles as she left.

Weaselstar shook his head in surprise. "Does she always go there?" He asked. Flowerheart blinked.

"Yes. She loves them." The cream tabby purred. The ThunderClan leader gazed at his kits affectionately. _I will protect you forever._ They were the only living memory of Mountainstar he had left.

"Come kits, let's play moss ball!" Weaselstar meowed.

The kits squealed in excitement. The brown tom hooked a small ball of green moss and threw it up in the air. Woodkit wiggled his haunches playfully and tried to catch it, but he fell on his back and landed on Redkit. Redkit yowled and tumbled over Woodkit. Mousekit twitched his tail.

"Kits." He yawned, revealing tiny teeth. Flowerheart snorted and pawed the moss ball towards Mousekit, and he didn't see it coming so it rolled over him. The brown kit squealed, batting it away with his paws. Weaselstar purred, wishing he could stay like that forever. He headed out of the nursery and padded across the clearing to the elders den.

Lightningfoot was gazing into the distance. "…Then she leaped into the air, and landed right on the hawk's shoulders! The giant bird crashed, and Mountainpaw had killed it with a single swipe. Moonstar was shocked! She was made a warrior right away." The tom's voice cracked with age, but it was full of affection. Bluekit was nodded seriously.

The she-kit suddenly hesitated as if making a huge decision. "Who…who killed Mountainstar?" She asked quietly. Lightningfoot's eyes widened in surprise. Weaselstar joined before the elder replied.

"Badgerstar." His voice filled with hate. "The mangy, crow-food eating ShadowClan leader."

Bluekit cocked her head. "Why did you kill him?" She mewed casually.

Weaselstar recoiled. "How do you know?" The brown tom threw his muzzle into her face, curling his lip.

She winced. "I saw you grab his scruff, then swing him off a high rock like he was prey. Then you leaped down and broke his spine." Bluekit shuddered, her legs trembling. "Why didn't you show mercy?"

Lightningfoot swept her aside. "Nevermind that, little one. Remember you promised to give me a juicy mouse?" He tried to purr, but it came out hoarse. Bluekit dipped her head. As she headed out, she leaned into Weaselstar's ear.

"I know Lightningfoot is just trying to distract me." The silver she-kit paused. "When you see Badgerstar, tell him I understand." The edge in her mew sounded like she was restraining from saying more. Weaselstar flattened his ears in frustration and rage, unsheathing his claws against the grass as Bluekit trotted off to the fresh kill pile.

How in the name of StarClan did she know he killed Badgerstar? _She described exactly how I…killed him._ He found regret deep within his belly, but he ignored it. The ThunderClan leader flinched at the thought of his kit watching him murder someone. _But this is Badgerstar. He killed Mountainstar._ Weaselstar had the worried feeling that Bluekit know more than she was telling.

Bluekit wiggled her haunches, bowing on her front paws. She kept her tail low in case it startled the mouse that scuffled through the patch of grass. With her eyes intent on prey, she lashed out her front paws and killed her prey before it could squeal.

She turned to the fresh-kill pile, relieved to see her father grooming his tail. "Hello! Would you like my mouse?" She purred, hoping to cheer up Weaselstar. The ThunderClan leader gazed at her sternly.

"Go bother someone else with your nonsense." He retorted, going back to talking with Owlwhisker. Bluekit flattened her ears and forced herself to believe he was still ruffled by Mountainstar's death. She let her mind drift off with other thoughts. Owlwhisker had been a worthy deputy so far. Weaselstar respected him immensely, and gave concern to everything he said.

The silver kit pricked her ears to listen. "I'm truly worried about Liontail. He's too ambitious for his own good." The deputy ventured.

But this time Weaselstar seemed sensitive. "Have you forgotten he is my brother's son?" He curled his lip slightly. "He's a loyal, brave warrior. I would ask nothing more from him."

Owlwhisker's neck fur bristled, but he dipped his head in acceptance, wariness in his gaze. Bluekit scanned the clearing for Liontail. The muscular tom was boasting about his latest catch to his apprentice, Rainpaw. Rainpaw nodded, her eyes shining with pride. Bluekit shook her head. Silently she agreed with Owlwhisker. Liontail had come back from every battle almost bursting with pride as if he had done all the work. She leaned forward as the orange tabby leaned into Rainpaw's ear.

"I'll be deputy soon, and when I become leader, you will be my deputy." He murmured, nuzzling her cheek. The apprentice puffed out her chest. Bluekit looked away, starting to become as worried as Owlwhisker.


End file.
